Until The Day I Die
by Royal Prat
Summary: "Merlin chuckled and struggled to raise a hand. He lifted it up half way to my face, but it seemed that was as far as he could go. I grabbed a hold of it, holding it tightly, securely, like he was my lifeline, and I his."


**Until The Day I Die**

We were losing. There were too many of Morgana's men, and they were everywhere. We weren't fighting; we were getting slaughtered. Though we couldn't give up; we had to protect Camelot.

"Ackwele! Ic the bebeode…" I heard someone starting to chant a spell. I turned around to see Merlin standing there, in the middle of all the carnage, eyes gold and his arm outstretched. How did he get here? I had left him back at the castle for once, telling him sternly that it was too dangerous to come along.

My thoughts were quickly brought back to the fact that he was here performing magic, of all things. Not jumping in with a sword like I'd expect him to, but with no weapon but his hands, and apparently his magic.

"…cume hay!"

I didn't have time to think of anything else, for Merlin had yelled the final words of his spell, and suddenly, light poured out from his hand, shining so brightly that I had to close my eyes. It was so bright that I didn't doubt the whole area was covered in it. Wind picked up from powerful pulses emanating from Merlin, and I could hear terrified screams from people all around me.

From underneath my eyelids I could see the light dimming down after that. When I opened my eyes, all of the enemies were wiped out. I have no idea how it happened, but they were all somehow dead. I whipped my head over to Merlin's direction, my mind drumming at the pain and confusion of everything happening around me. I stared at my servant, and his eyes (now blue again), stared back. They were filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher at the moment.

I opened my mouth to talk to him, but suddenly I heard a deafening high-pitched scream from the distance. Both Merlin and I turned to see Morgana standing there, shock all over her face. She looked down at the dead, motionless soldiers on the ground all around her, and suddenly snapped her head up. She wasn't looking at me. No, she was looking at Merlin, with a glare so heated that if looks could kill, Merlin would be dead a hundred times over. Suddenly, she turned to face me, and pulled out a dagger.

"You both will pay for this!"

Morgana shouted something that was surely a magic spell, and her dagger started glowing. She threw it at me, and I couldn't react.

But Merlin could, and he jumped in front of me, yelling a spell at Morgana all the while. I saw Morgana gasp and burst into millions of pieces in the distance, and then I saw Merlin, in front of me, with a dagger through his chest. He groaned and fell down to his knees, down onto his side, before finally rolling onto his back.

I stared down at Merlin in shock. Merlin, who was a sorcerer. Merlin who was a liar.

Merlin who saved my life over and over. Merlin who just saved Camelot.

Merlin who was my closest friend.

"Merlin!" I suddenly shouted and dropped to my knees beside him. I pulled his shoulders and head onto my lap, and looked down at him, my eyes wide. The newly-revealed warlock simply smiled in response.

"…I'm sorry I… never… told you, Arthur..." Merlin was struggling to talk. Blood poured out of his wound and soaked through his shirt. It was a horrible sight; one that I wished I never saw. Merlin was always so innocent, reckless and loyal.

"Shut up, you idiot. Stop talking like you're going to die." I looked down at him intently, my eyes staring into his. I never looked away, not once.

"…oh, yeah… of course I won't… this wound… is nothing…" Merlin managed to lace his raspy words with sarcasm, and I bit my lip as emotion swelled through me. I was suddenly angry. Angry at Merlin for talking like everything was normal, and everything was okay.

"Why the hell did you do that, you idiot?" I yelled, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I… told you… Arthur…" Merlin wheezed, "I'm happy… to serve… you… until the day… I die…"

"That day will be a long time from now, Merlin!" I couldn't stop my tears from falling now. I knew my face was probably scrunched up in an unattractive way, but I couldn't stop myself. Everyone had always told me that showing emotion was a weakness, and that no man was worth your tears, but damn them to hell. Merlin was worth my tears; he was always there for me, always. And now, he had saved my life, saved everyone's life, at the cost of his own.

Merlin chuckled and struggled to raise a hand. He lifted it up half way to my face, but it seemed that was as far as he could go. I grabbed a hold of it, holding it tightly, securely, like he was my lifeline, and I his. His face was endearing. He showed no sign of fear of death, only gentleness, and a little sadness.

"I'm sad that… I didn't get… to see you… become the… great King… I know you'll be…"

I couldn't say anything then. I just kept letting the tears fall as I held onto his hand.

"But I know… you can do it… just don't be… a… prat…"

Merlin's eyes finally fell closed, and his breathing slowed, until there was nothing. My heart clenched tightly, and I honestly felt like I would die from the pain. I gripped his hand tightly and broke down, my forehead falling against his as I sobbed.

"I'll never forget you, Merlin."


End file.
